


Divine Throne

by iceprinceholmes



Series: Divine Series [3]
Category: Seduce the villain's father
Genre: Biting, Breasts, F/M, Groping, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Outdoor Sex, Protective Euredian, Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, for the sake of 300 ffs, i think, yenni didnt agree with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: The continuation of Divine Love.Yerenica gave Euredian a morning kiss and it turned into something more. All the nobles in Belgoth were in for a surprise
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth
Series: Divine Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Divine Throne

**Author's Note:**

> want to thank YESH for helping with part of the story

In the past week or so, waking up with her lower back aching had been normal thing for Yerenica. Since that eventful night when she made Euredian called her name, their relationship had change completely. She didn’t know if they were an item but what she knew was that the Emperor was hers and vice versa.

Every night, Euredian didn’t go back to his temporary room which was in his office, instead he returned to his bedroom where Yerenica was currently staying. Every night, she would tell him that they will just going to sleep, that it would just be a kiss, but in the end their bodies ended up connected which each other until early morning.

Yerenica knew that the entire palace or at least the staffs and guards that were working and standing by on the third floor knew of their relationship. Euredian didn’t even try to deny or hide it.

Besides the changing of her nightly routine, there was also the change in her morning. If usually she would be confined in the bedroom and complaining to Raulus over how bored she was, now every morning if Euredian already gone for work she would like search for him.

For her it was like recharging for the day. Early morning energy from her favourite tonic then she would head to the garden for tea.

It’s already became habitual for her and right now she was heading to the throne room with guards and maids. Euredian was there, having his weekly hearing with some nobles.

“Princess, let’s wait until you are announced before you enter, alright?”

Yerenica just hummed not really listening to the guard. She was still out of it, her whole body still ache and she still didn’t have her morning tea or sweets yet. She just wanted to see Euredian as quickly as possible.

When the door was opened, the herald announced, “Princess Yereninovica of Lebovny!” making all eyes of the nobles turned to her but Yerenica ignored everyone favouring the sight of Euredian sitting on his throne.

The nobles couldn’t stop looking at her. She was wearing a pastel purple dress in the shade of Belgoth’s empire. Somehow it complimented her pink hair and made her look like a fairy. Her pink hair was beautifully braided into two tails, adorned with white flowers. Then their eyes were fixed to her collar bone, bared for everyone to see. The sight made their eyes widened.

There sitting on her neck, was a silver cross with ruby on the middle necklace, a perfect symbol of Belgoth and the old nobles could tell that jewel was part of the Imperial Family’s jewellery collection. Then there are the marks on her neck. A mere man could tell the caused of the mark and they couldn’t help but glanced at their Emperor who was still sitting on his throne not even surprised at the appearance of the Princess.

Yerenica had this big smile on her face as she ran toward the throne, easily steps on the stairs and once she right in front of Euredian, her back to the rest of Belgoth’s aristocracy, she greeted Euredian.

“Good morning.” Her voice just all sweet, still a bit tired, but still sound like music to Euredian.

“Good morning, Yerenica.” Euredian smiled as tilted his head a bit.

Yerenica grinned even more as she leaned in, planting a kiss on Euredian’s cheek, feeling some of his divinity flew to her.

The nobles were sure they eyes would pop out of their sockets when they saw what had happened,

“Have a good day!”

This time Yerenica gave Euredian a quick pecked before she hopped of the throne and ran back out. All her maids and guards just followed suit after bowing to their Emperor. None of them even looked surprised at the action while the nobles were clearly in shock.

The throne hall turned quiet for a moment. Everyone was in their own thoughts and only brought back to reality when they heard the sound from the throne.

“In a moment.” The Emperor had stood up and somewhat looked distracted. Before anyone could say anything or protest, the silver haired man had made way toward the door and left everyone else to chase after the pink haired Princess.

Euredian didn’t plan to follow the young Princess but after seeing her in that dress, wearing a necklace that symbolizing him, showing off the mark he had made the night before and that peck on his lips. He just had the urge to follow her.

His mind quickly went to the area where he could find her when he noticed the guards outside of the window in the garden.

 _She would want to have tea in the garden now_.

Euredian quickly made his way to the nearest door and headed straight to the garden. His steps were fast and anyone that saw him could at least tell that he was a man in a mission.

One of the guards noticed him approaching and quickly bowed, followed by the rest of the maids that accompany the Princess.

“Oh, Your Majesty!” Yerenica still insisted on calling him that when they were in public, but soon he would make her said his name.

“Are you done with you work?” Her sky-blue eyes sparkled and Euredian wondered how that she could look so innocent when her very existence was enough to break all his self-control.

Euredian didn’t answer, instead he dismissed the guards and maids. None of them protests and just bowed then left the couple alone. They knew better to stay and insisted on accompanying the Princess.

Yerenica raised her brow as she looked at everyone leaving then turned her gaze back to Euredian.

“What’s wro—Hmmft.”

Euredian had cupped her cheeks and captured her lips in a kiss. Yerenica just closed her eyes, returned the kiss. It was light at first but quickly turned into more demanding from Euredian’s part. He bit and licked her lower lip, asking for access and the young Princess gave it to him.

Yerenica had reached out and held on to Euredian’s jacket lapel as the man deepened the kiss. When Euredian finally pulled back, Yerenica was already panting for hair. Her sky-blue eyes were dazed, her cheeks flushed and her lips had been swollen.

He trailed his lips down her jaw, going down to her neck, licking each mark he had made last night before he finally pulled back and knelt front of her.

“Stay still.”

“W-What?”

Yerenica blinked her eyes, trying to bring back her mind from shutting down.

“Don’t make a sound and act normal.”

Yerenica wanted to ask more but then he saw Belgoth’s owner lifted her dress and went underneath it. She had chosen a very puffy dress for the day and right now Euredian was kneeling underneath it, spreading her legs.

“E-Eru--- What?” The Princess started panicking when she saw the lump and hit what she thought to be Euredian’s head.

“Get out.” She hissed, trying to stay stern but Euredian ignored her, instead he focused on her spread legs and the white panties that greeting him.

It also because she sounded almost pleading and adorable. He couldn’t help but tease her and see how far he could press her button.

“E-Eru---.” Yerenica warned the older man again but her words cut off by the sudden moan that came out of her mouth. She quickly put her palm over her mouth, trying to stop herself from making any sound.

Euredian trailed kisses along the pale thigh, he had his hands ran along her shin feeling how soft her skin was. He made sure that the kisses were light, enough to send shiver down her spine. Yerenica was biting her palm, trying to stop sound escape from her mouth and at the same she tried to close up her legs but Euredian made sure she kept them spread open.

“Relax. You don’t want everyone to find out.” Euredian hummed as he moved to the other thigh and did the same. Light kisses heading up but never reached to the part that needed him the most. He repeated these few times and he could feel Yerenica all tensed.

The young Princess had leaned back completely against her chair, head tilted back as her eyes close and her palm covering her mouth. Her whole body was trembling from the teasing and she could feel her panties had become wetter.

“E-Eru--- pl-please--.” She was panting and it was already hard for her to say proper sentence without let out moan or whimper.

Euredian loved it when he managed to reduce Yerenica like this. His lover that begged for more. He smirked and moved closer toward the wet panty. He could see the dark parch of her wetness and her scent there just intoxicating.

However, it was still not his aim right now. He tilted his head to her inner thigh and bit her. He sucked the soft skin there, leaving another mark of his on her body. This time in place that no one would see except her and the maids that helped her.

Yerenica yelped at the sudden act. She bit her palm again, knowing that it would leave mark. Her eyes almost rolled back behind her eyelids and her hole twitched, releasing more of her sweet juice.

Euredian made few more bite mark, making sure that both inner thighs had them. As he bit, he could hear the wet sound coming from her core. His Princess was soaked and he really couldn’t wait to eat her.

Yerenica was about to plead Euredian to do more when she heard footsteps approached and she quickly looked opened her eyes and straightened.

“Princess.”

It was Felix. Euredian groaned inwardly when he heard his aide’s voice but he didn’t make any move to get out from the dress. He had plan and he would execute it.

“Y-Yes-?” Yerenica cleared her throat trying to sound as neutral as possible. Her inside just twitched and released more wetness while her stomach felt all warm.

It was Euredian’s divinity flowing giving her stimulation.

“Have you seen the Emperor?”

“E-Emperor?” Yerenica almost yelped when she felt hot tender breathe against her now damped panty

Felix raised his brow at the Princess’ behaviour but nodded his head.

“N-No, I didn’t know him--.”

Euredian bit her pelvic mound when he heard her ridiculous answer and Yerenica had to bite down her lips and cover her mouth quickly. Sweats had become more apparent on her forehead and nape, it didn’t help that her cheeks were flushed and the tip of her ears had turned all red.

“Princess, are you alright?”

“Hmmmph?!” Yerenica widened her eyes in alarm at the aide while Euredian was trailing light kisses from her pelvic mound down toward the wet patch that covering her labia.

 _This was torture_.

“You look like you have a fever, do you want me to call the maids?”

“NO!” Yerenica shouted startling the aide who now just looked at her even more concerned. Everyone in the palace knew by now that they need to pay extra care to the Lebovny’s Princess if they wanted to avoid the Emperor’s wrath.

“I-I’m fine! I j-just need fresh air. I’m okay. No n—need to be concerned.”

Yerenica was struggling to say the words because there were proper kisses against her clothed core. It was just so good and she wanted to more but right now she needed to act normal and talked with Felix.

“Are you su—”

“Yes! You can go now. I think I heard the guard talking about seeing the Emperor toward the South gate.” Yerenica cut off the aide and quickly dismissed him with false information.

Euredian smirked as he licked just against her opening.

 _Good girl_.

Yerenica bit her lower lip, holding back the mewl that about to come out of her mouth and watched as Felix hesitated for a few seconds before he finally walked away. Only then did Yerenica slumped back against the chair and let herself to a small moan.

“E-Eru—don’t tease.”

It was a whine. It was supposed to make the silver haired man stop but the tone and the way Yerenica said it sounded more like a plead for more.

Euredian just chuckled and bit her clitoris through her now soaked panty.

“I am taking my time in tasting you, Yerenica.”

Yerenica whimpered when she heard that and grabbed down the bulge where Euredian’s head was, clenching slightly and trying to push him closer to the part that she needed the most.

Euredian chuckled lowly at the action and finally move aside the now ruined panty aside, revealing her clean-shaven mount. Already wet and somewhat swollen.

“If you stay quiet, I’ll make it worth. Can you do that, Yerenica?”

“Y-Yes.” Yerenica nodded her head and covered her mouth again. She just wanted him to touch her inside. It’s aching to be filled.

Euredian rubbed his thumb gently against the now swollen labia. He found out that the more he teases, the more he denied orgasm her labia would get swollen and redder. It was such beautiful sight and he really couldn’t help himself but to do that.

He spread her labia gently, revealing her pink opening, all wet and ready to be filled. He blew cold air against it and watched as her hole twitched and let out a small squirt of her juice. He would have time to taste her but now---

He turned his gaze upward toward the redden clitoris.

It was the one of the most sensitive part of her and he loved to give attention to that part. The red nub all hard now just from the light kisses and teases and Euredian didn’t hold himself as he leaned in and started to lick.

Yerenica arched her back and Euredian could hear her muffled moans. He would love to hear voice all wanton because of him but right now, she needed to be quiet.

As he licked her clit, tasting the sweetness that he already identified as her, his fingers slowly trailed down to her pink opening. He gently caressed her outer rim, coating his fingers with her. He knew he didn’t need to prepare her for him, Yerenica seemed to have perfectly mould for him, but he wanted to push her to the edge.

The two stimulation at the same time were hard for Yerenica. She was trying very hard not to make a sound but at the same time she needed more from her lover. She bucked her hips, pushing his head closer and Euredian complied. The silver haired man started sucking her clit as his index finger slowly entered her.

Yerenica let out another muffled moan. She could feel tears in her eyes as the man moved his fingers slowly but at the same time giving hard suction on her clit. Her inside tensed, she is sucking him and squirted out her juice everytime Euredian pulled out his finger.

She couldn’t believe he was doing this right here, out in the open, in the middle of the garden where they usually had afternoon tea.

Euredian finally pulled and watched how the previously hard clit had become redder than before and that her snatch was properly drench. He pulled out his finger and licked it clean, tasting the vanilla-like of her juice. He really would never get enough of her.

“E-Eru --- p-please.”

Yerenica mewled, whimpered at the loss of the both stimulations. She was panting and trembling trying to inhale as many oxygens as she could.

“I know. Just bear with it a little bit. I still haven’t taste you.”

Euredian hummed before he leaned down and started sucking her outer rim, making wet lewd sound and Yerenica arched her back at the sudden stimulation. After all the teasing from earlier, to have Euredian’s lips pressed against her core was enough to send her to a semi-orgasm. Her whole body tensed up as she released more juice right to his awaiting mouth.

Euredian moaned at the taste and sucked more, then he started to thrust his tongue inside and felt how she was all tender and hot. She was sucking on his tongue like a vine, wanting him to stay deep. He growled and started moving his tongue, slowly fucking her.

Right now, rather than chasing his orgasm, Euredian wanted to make Yerenica came solely from his tongue. He wanted her to squirt her juice right to his mouth only then he was going to fuck her.

The thrusting continued and Euredian made sure went as deep as he could. He picked up the pace aware with the warning signs of Yerenica’s body. When she tightened and her legs all tensed, he moved faster, pushing her to the edge.

Yerenica had almost lifted her back from the chair as she had her orgasm. She bit hard on her palm trying to stop herself from screaming while tears were escaping from her eyes. She squirts hard against Euredian’s mouth and the man didn’t stop moving his tongue. He continued to fuck her through her orgasm, sending his divinity for extra stimulation.

“Delicious.” Euredian growled as he pulled back and began licking the mess he caused.

Yerenica was trembling, mewling on the chair as her energy was drained again by the very man that had given it to her earlier.

The silver haired man finally got out of the dress and stood up in front of the now spent Princess. The sight of Yerenica all flushed and teary eyes after an orgasm that he caused had made him harder than before. He knew he should turn back to the nobles that were waiting for him but he really couldn’t just leave her like this.

His hard cock also agreed to that.

Just like that, Euredian’s mind had came up with a decision and he stepped closer between Yerenica’s still spread legs.

It was when the older man started to take hold of her legs that Yerenica noticed what he was doing.

“E-Eru--?”

“I can’t hold back.”

The sky-blue eyes blinked few times as Euredian started to pull down his zipper when there were sounds of footsteps running toward them.

“Your Majesty! There you are!”

Both Euredian and Yerenica tensed for different reasons. The young Princess was mortified that someone found her to be such state, while Euredian was pissed and ready to send out one of his divinity blades toward the intruder.

“Your Majesty, we have been looking for yo---.” Count Iven stopped talking when he noticed the position of their Emperor with the Princess. It also didn’t help that the Emperor was glaring at him.

“What. Do. You. Want?”

The Count swallowed his saliva and quickly averted his eyes from the couple. He had heard rumours about the Emperor bedding the young Princess and the earlier display in the throne room was enough to confirm the suspicion that there was something between the two.

“T-The nobles are ready to present their case to you--- and they need you back in the throne room for work to be done---.”

Euredian groaned and realizing that he needed to give his approval to all of their proposal before he could be left alone. He closed his eyes and looked down at the now embarrassed Yerenica, calculating how long he needed to finish his work for the morning.

He realized he couldn’t wait that long. He wanted his Yerenica to be closed to him.

At this very moment, Euredian’s rationality already left the building. His mind was only thinking about ways to keep the pink haired Princess by his side and he realized this was a good opportunity to spread the word that the Princess was his.

“Iven. Turn around.”

“Pardon?”

The count blinked when he heard the Emperor’s order. He wondered if he heard it wrong.

“I said turn around. Don’t make me repeat myself.” This time Euredian added a glare and the Count quickly turned around.

The man tried not imagine what the Emperor was doing but he could guess what’s happening just from the sound and the couple’s conversation.

“E-Eru”

“Stay still.”

“W-What! E-Eru--- Eugh!”

“Just relax.”

There were sound of clothes rustling. Quiet moan and panting that made the count blushed as he just trying to think about work instead his wife.

“Now, let’s go.”

The Count turned around and saw the Emperor carrying the Princess who had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around her neck. She hid her face against his neck, all embarrassed.

Euredian just raised his brow when the Count stared too long soon, they made their way back to the throne room. He could feel that every step his took caused her inside to clench around his cock. It was constant stimulation and Euredian could only held her tighter, trying to control himself for not pushing her to the nearest wall and took her in broad daylight.

Yerenica was biting on his shoulder, muffling her moan as her sensitive hole was basically being fuck very slowly with short thrust. It was torture and somewhat she had an idea how the next hour going to be like.

Once seated back on the throne, Euredian had made sure Yerenica comfortably seated with his cock buried deep inside her. He had his hand securely wrapped around her waist and his eyes glared at anyone who dare to comment about his behaviour.

Yerenica leaned to his shoulder, all aroused with the eyes that were on her. She was sitting with his cock buried deep inside, pressed right against her spot while everyone in the room was looking at her but talking about works.

It took everything inside her not to moan or let out a whimper, but when Euredian moved her hips slightly, prompting her to grind slowly she couldn’t help but yelp. All the conversation stopped and Yerenica was sure that she was about to die just from embarrassment.

“—Continue.” Euredian ignored the sound and gestured for the noble to continue before he leaned down and bit the top of Yerenica’s ear.

“Bear with it for a little more.” He whispered and gave the red ear a quick kiss as his hand slowly rubbed her waist and spine, making her comfortable.

For the next hour, Euredian had discreetly moved Yerenica’s hips making her juice and his precum slide down along her creamy thigh. It made her grinding against his cock, unknowingly. Her nub, tender from all his teasing was being rubbed against his muscular thigh and rough trousers. Slight movement made her close her yes and bit her lips to stop moan leaking out.

She clenched and unclenched her inner walls which drove him crazy, she knew that and it was the only thing she could do to take her revenge back for all the teasing he did earlier. However, it only made her hard cock buried deeper inside, pulsing, making its enormous presence known.

She turned her head around and saw the slight smirked and when Euredian caught her eyes, he licked his lips, letting her knew that knew what she was doing. It made her flushed even more and her inside twitched again. The look in his velvet eyes were saying more, taunting and pushing her toward the edge. He knew what she wanted and vice versa.

It was a slow teasing, especially when his hand started to creep up toward the side of her breast. To the other nobles it would be seen like Euredian was hugging her but in reality, the Belgoth’s owner was giving her breast a light message. It was light but for Yerenica, she was wholly aware what he was doing and it just made her inside became wetter even more.

Euredian didn’t stop or escalate thing. The moment the last hearing ended, Euredian barked order for everyone to leave the throne room. None of the nobles asking and even before the door closed on them, Euredian got up and turned around, putting Yerenica on his throne.

The throne that only Emperor could sit.

“I can’t hold back anymore.”

Euredian growled as he hovering over Yerenica, his hands were gripping her waist and started fucking her. All hard and fast. He had enough of taking things slow and right now he just wanted to take her.

Yerenica had her arms wrapped around Euredian’s neck, pulled him down slightly as her fingers tangled with the silver hair at the back of his head.

“D-Don’t tease me---- anymore.” She pleaded as she started moving her hips, following his rhythm.

“S-Still so tight for me.” Euredian grunted as he captured her lips and started to thrust his cock deep inside her. He was no longer holding back and Yerenica too finally able to let out her noises and god he loved it.

“Y-Yes--- like that. Don’t stop!” The Princess arched her back, clenching tight as Euredian thrust right against her spot, getting closer to her womb.

“P-Perfect.” Euredian pulled back, watching Yerenica’s expression which was filled with lust and so much want for him. He would like to believe that there was love mixed in that expression as she looked at him but right now Euredian didn’t want to think about it.

At this moment, the most important thing was to fuck his Yerenica on his throne.

Euredian shifted Yerenica’s hips a bit higher, angled it in a way that he could reach deeper inside her. The angle caused the younger Princess moaned wantonly, arching her back as she tugged the silver hair.

Euredian moaned as his cock thrusted into familiar body. A perfect match for him. All tight, warm, wet and yet able to take his thick girthed with no difficulties. She was made for him and Euredian could never stop feeling grateful for having the Princess in his arms.

The now empty throne room was filled with the sound of their bodies hitting against each other. Yerenica’s moans echoed in the room and the guards outside could hear what was happening inside the room. What the Emperor was doing to the Princess.

It was intense and Yerenica no longer could hold herself. She was close and she pulled Euredian’s face down, “I’m c-close.”

It was a plead for the man to bring her to orgasm. It was not a surprised that she was close, after being teased for an hour, to have his thick cock ramming right against her womb, against the most sensitive part of her, Yerenica was going to lose her mind.

“Y-Yes. Come for me.” Euredian bit her lower lips as he focused on thrusting right against her womb. It was just unconscious thing to do and Euredian knew why he did it. “M-My Yerenica. Come.”

It was an order and the Princess moaned his name loudly.

Her body all tensed as she arched. She squirts hard around his cock while at the same time clenching on him, pushing him to his own orgasm.

Euredian captured her lips in a heated kiss as he filled her to the brim with his seed. Just right against her womb opening. He didn’t thrust, he didn’t move, he just buried deep inside her and filled her up as they shared passionate kiss.

It was just intense as ever and Euredian couldn’t stop devouring her.

“E-Eru---.” Yerenica mewled underneath him and Euredian just trailed kisses along her jaw down to her neck then back up again.

In his eyes she looked the most beautiful like this, just lost to her lust and pleasure and it was all because of him. It made him addicted to her.

“Yere—”

“I--- love you.”

The words came out half whispered and it stopped Euredian from breathing for a second.

The two of them knew that there was feeling between them. None of them had ever said the word or asking about it outright and yet here Yerenica, laying down underneath him looked completely fucked, saying the word with so much softness and fondess.

Euredian leaned in, kissing her again.

“Love you.” He mumbled the word as he sucked one her lower lips.

“Love you.” He repeated the word as he kissed her cheek.

“Love you.” He whispered the word as he went to her jaw, gave her another kiss there.

“I love you Yerenica.”

This he said it as he cupped her cheek and watched her face. This was the woman he had loved and this was the woman that he would make sure to stay by his side.

Euredian knew that Lebovny’s envoy was coming but that didn’t mean he going to let them take Yerenica back.

He would keep her by his side and if he had to fight them, so be it.


End file.
